Weight issues
by LindaAndrewsfan
Summary: Chardonnay-Alesha is feeling insecure about herself, will the McQueen's find out what's happening (Chardonnay-Alesha is my O/C)
1. Chapter 1

She always knew she was bigger than other kids, but that never bothered her until now. Chardonnay-Alesha was starting to feel unhappy about herself, especially her weight. She walked home from school and went straight upstairs. She shut her door and took her top off and looked at her figure and then broke down into tears. She quickly put her school top back on and just sat in her bedroom and wiped the tears away.

"Why am I so ugly and fat, my family are skinny and beautiful and then theirs me, fat and ugly", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

"Dinner", Myra called.

Chardonnay-Alesha went down stairs and Kathleen-Angel wanted Chardonnay-Alesha to sit next to her. Myra laid out all the food and everyone started eating. Nana started to have a tantrum because she had a salad and everyone else had sausage egg and chips with crisps on the side. Myra just stared at Nana until she stopped. Chardonnay-Alesha looked at her dinner and ate it. After dinner Myra went to get the desert.

"No desert for me please", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

"No desert please", Kathleen-Angel said.

Chardonnay-Alesha bent down and looked at Kathleen-Angel to try and make her change her mind about having no desert. Kathleen-Angel hugged Chardonnay-Alesha and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Kathleen-Angel, you don't have to do everything I do, I'm going to do some boring homework so you eat your desert and then I'll play with your afterwards, ok", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

"Ok", Kathleen-Angel replied.

"I'll have Chardonnay-Alesha's desert if she don't want it, it would be a shame to see that lovely chocolate cake and chocolate custard with the sprinkles go to waste", Nana said.

"Nice try mum, but you have fruit salad", Myra replied.

Nana wasn't happy she started making her tantrum noise again. Myra decided just to ignore it and gave everyone their desert. Myra decided that Kathleen-Angel might eat hers easier if it was broken up and gave her, Mercedes, John Paul and Chanel some of Chardonnay-Alesha's desert and poured the custard in Crystal's bowl. Nana just watched as the chocolate smell went past her.

"Can't I have just a little", Nana asked.

"No mum", Myra replied.

Upstairs Chardonnay-Alesha was feeling self conscious about herself, all she could see was fat around her stomach and legs. She sat on her bed and just thought to herself. She was unhappy and didn't know who to tell.


	2. Chapter 2

Mercedes went upstairs as she could feel something was up with her daughter. She knocked on the door and waited for Chardonnay-Alesha to let her in. She got up opened the door and laid back down on the bed. Mercedes smiled at her.

"You ok", Mercedes asked.

"Yeah fine", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

"You sure, you always look forward to mums homemade cakes", Mercedes replied.

"I'm just not hungry", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

Mercedes could sense something was wrong with her daughter and sat next to Carla who was watching the chase. Carla looked at Mercedes as she just looked at Anne on the TV.

"Do you want something", Carla asked.

"Have you noticed anything different about Chardonnay-Alesha", Mercedes asked.

"No, well she didn't buy crisps after school, I just put that down to not having money", Carla replied.

"Ok", Mercedes replied.

Mercedes got up and walked over to John Paul who was washing up and Mercedes started to dry the dishes every time John Paul put one down next to her. John Paul just looked at Mercedes as she hardly does the dishes when its her turn and now she's helping John Paul do it. John Paul could sense his older sister was worried about something.

"Sweetheart you ok", John Paul asked.

"I think theirs something wrong with Chardonnay-Alesha", Mercedes replied.

"Like what", John Paul asked.

"I don't know", Mercedes replied.

"Is Chardonnay-Alesha hurt", Kathleen-Angel asked.

"No sweetheart, Chardonnay-Alesha is doing her homework", Mercedes replied.

Kathleen-Angel sat with Theresa and Myra-Pocahontas and smiled watching her little sister wiggle about. After the dishes Mercedes sat outside and just stared into space and Carmel came out and saw her.

"Mercedes, you ok", Carmel said.

"Sort of", Mercedes replied.

"What's up", Carmel asked.

"I can sense it", Mercedes said.

"Sense what", Carmel asked.

"Something wrong with Chardonnay-Alesha", Mercedes replied.

Carmel hugged Mercedes and she went in to find Myra and Nana arguing over a sausage roll. Nana wasn't happy as she wasn't winning. Myra locked the sausage roll back in the cupboard and Nana sat with her arms folded in a strop because she couldn't eat the sausage roll. Mercedes shook her head and sat on the sofa and just sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chardonnay-Alesha got a razer and started self harming and then washed the blood away and put a bandage on the blood which was still bleeding and left the bathroom to play with Kathleen-Angel. Kathleen-Angel had already set up the dolls house and gave Chardonnay-Alesha two of the dolls.

"Who am I again", Chardonnay-Alesha asked.

"Daddy and Daisy", Kathleen-Angel replied.

"And you are", Chardonnay-Alesha asked.

"Mummy and Samuel", Kathleen-Angel replied.

"Who's the baby", Chardonnay-Alesha asked.

"Baby Myra-Pocahontas is sleeping so Daisy and Samuel have to be quiet", Kathleen-Angel said.

Chardonnay-Alesha and Kathleen-Angel started playing with the dolls in Kathleen-Angel's pink dolls house. Kathleen-Angel made mummy sit next to daddy and Samuel play with Daisy.

"Shh Myra-Pocahontas sleeping", Kathleen-Angel made Samuel say.

"Sorry", Chardonnay-Alesha made Daisy say.

Chardonnay-Alesha started to feel dizzy but continued playing with Kathleen-Angel so she wouldn't know anything. Chardonnay-Alesha was turning pale and beginning to feel sick but Kathleen-Angel was too busy pretending to be mummy and Samuel to notice. She then made baby Myra-Pocahontas wake up and made pretend crying sounds. Chardonnay-Alesha winced at the crying sounds and then passed out. Kathleen-Angel looked at Chardonnay-Alesha and sat her dolls down and then tried to wake Chardonnay-Alesha up.

"Wake up, Chardonnay-Alesha wake up", Kathleen-Angel said.

Chardonnay-Alesha didn't move which was making Kathleen-Angel worried because Chardonnay-Alesha is her best friend and now she's just laying on the floor. Kathleen-Angel went down stairs and ran over to Mercedes and hugged her. Myra realized something must be wrong.

"Kathleen-Angel what is it", Myra asked.

"My best friend wont wake up", Kathleen-Angel replied.

Myra and Mercedes ran up the stairs to find Chardonnay-Alesha laying there pale. Mercedes called and ambulance and burst into tears as Kathleen-Angel sat beside Chardonnay-Alesha hoping she'd wake up. Theresa tried to get Kathleen-Angel to go over to her but Kathleen-Angel refused she just wanted to stay with Chardonnay-Alesha. The paramedics arrived and Nana took them to Chardonnay-Alesha. Kathleen-Angel looked up at them.

"Please save my best friend", Kathleen-Angel said.

The paramedics took Chardonnay-Alesha and Mercedes to hospital and Kathleen-Angel made a card for Chardonnay-Alesha and then went to show Nana her card she'd made. Nana smiled as she looked at it.

"Is that you and Chardonnay-Alesha", Nana asked.

"Yes", Kathleen-Angel replied.

Nana wrote in the card and so the card would be extra special for Chardonnay-Alesha, for the first time with Nana's help, Kathleen-Angel is going to write her own name in the card.

"K.A.T.H.L.E.E.N line A.N.G.E.L", Nana said helping Kathleen-Angel.

Kathleen-Angel put her card on the side and Theresa put Kathleen-Angel and Myra-Pocahontas to bed. Mercedes came in crying and Carmel quickly got up to comfort her sister. Nana, Myra, John Paul and Phoebe all walked over, Carla, Chanel and Crystal had gone for an early night.

"Sweetheart what's wrong", John Paul asked.

"She's been self harming", Mercedes replied crying and then literally squished Carmel wanting a hug.

"Careful Mercy, I know your upset but your squishing Carmel", Myra said.

Nana took Mercedes and sat her down on the sofa and made her some orange juice in the kitchen and a ham and cucumber sandwich as she thought Mercedes could do with something to eat and drink.

"I would have made you hot chocolate and a tuna and cucumber sandwich, sadly your mother has locked the cupboard and won't give me the key", Nana said.

Mercedes ate her cheese and cucumber sandwich and drank her orange juice and went upstairs to try and relax over the events that have just happened with her daughter Chardonnay-Alesha. When Mercedes entered her room she found Crystal in her bed and Carla and Chanel with their dovae's on the floor. Mercedes quickly wiped her tears away.

"We didn't want you to be alone", Crystal said.

"Chardonnay-Alesha is a fighter", Chanel replied.

"Love you mum", Carla said.

Mercedes hugged Carla, Chanel and Crystal.


	4. Chapter 4

Mercedes was still upset about her daughter, she watched her daughters Carla, Chanel and Crystal get ready for school. She got up and got dressed so she could take Crystal to school.

"No Mercy, I'll take her", Carmel said.

"No, she's my daughter", Mercedes replied.

"Mercy after everything that's happened you need a break", Carmel said.

Mercedes knew she weren't winning so she made herself some toast and then buttered it and ate it. Crystal hugged Mercedes before she left. Carla and Chanel had already left. Carmel then left with Crystal.

"Crystal, you got your dinner money", Carmel asked.

"Mummy gave me money for all week on Monday to give in", Crystal replied.

"So it's all paid for", Carmel asked.

"Yes", Crystal replied.

Carmel and Crystal were walking to school when it started to rain. Carmel put her umbrella up and made sure her niece was under it at all times. Crystal slipped over and started to cry, Carmel helped her up and hugged her until she stopped crying and tried to wiped as much mud off Crystal's black skirt as possible. Luckily Crystal's blue coat saved her white school top. Carmel did the best she could and then wiped Crystal's tears away. Once they arrived Carmel took her through the office.

"My niece fell over on the way to school", Carmel said.

"What happened", Dirk asked

"We were walking and then she slipped", Carmel replied.

"My knee hurts", Crystal said.

Carmel sat Crystal in a chair and pulled her skirt up to see her knee was bleeding. Dirk made Crystal laugh while he cleaned her knee and put the plaster on. Crystal smiled and then Dirk opened the door for her to go to class and gave her note which explains why she is late.

"Thank you Dirk, what you doing here, I thought you worked at hollyoaks high school", Carmel said.

"I work in the primary school in the morning and then high school after", Dirk said.

"Ok, thank you again", Carmel said.

Carmel left and got the bus back as it was raining. She got off and went home where she found Mercedes resting her head on Nana who was comforting her. Carmel walked over, she knew Mercedes should know what happened.

"Mercedes", Carmel said.

"Yeah", Mercedes asked.

"On the way to school Crystal had an accident", Carmel said.

"Is our Crystal ok", Nana asked.

"Yeah, she's fine, she started crying at first but then she was a brave girl, Dirk put a plaster on her", Carmel said.

Mercedes looked down, both Nana and Carmel could see what was wrong. Carmel wanted Mercedes to look at her but it wasn't working. Nana tried and then Mercedes looked at Carmel.

"Your not a bad mother", Carmel said.

"But Chardonnay-Alesha is in hospital and Crystal fell", Mercedes said.

"That could had been anyone", Carmel replied.

Mercedes gave a half smile.


	5. Chapter 5

Chardonnay-Alesha was discharged from hospital and Kathleen-Angel was so excited so Myra let her come with her to collect her. Myra and Mercedes sat in the front and Kathleen-Angel was in her car seat in the back. Myra started the car and the whole way there Kathleen-Angel was smiling. Once they arrived Dr S'avage greeted them and then took them to Chardonnay-Alesha.

"Ready", Myra asked.

"Yeah", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

They left and Mercedes strapped Kathleen-Angel into the car and Chardonnay-Alesha put her own seat belt on. Myra turned on the radio and YMCA was playing so Myra decided to sing a long while Mercedes, Chardonnay-Alesha and Kathleen-Angel just looked at her. Kathleen-Angel giggled.

"Miss you", Kathleen-Angel said.

"I missed you too", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

Myra started to drive and Mercedes looked behind her to check on Chardonnay-Alesha and an excited Kathleen-Angel who waved at Mercedes, Mercedes waved back. Myra smiled. Chardonnay-Alesha hiccuped making Kathleen-Angel laugh. Mercedes smiled as Kathleen-Angel kept laughing.

"Has Chardonnay-Alesha got hiccups, Kathleen-Angel", Myra asked.

"No, just one hiccup", Kathleen-Angel said.

A car crashed into the car where Mercedes and Kathleen-Angel were sitting. At first Kathleen-Angel was scared but then just laughed it off. Mercedes started crying and Chardonnay-Alesha got out of the car. At this moment she didn't care about the pain she was in. She knocked on the drivers window. The driver got out and it turned out to be Cameron. Chardonnay-Alesha made him scared. He punched him and he fell to the floor.

"Corr that had to hurt", Myra said.

"GO CHARDONNAY-ALESHA", Myra then shouted.

"You may have hurt my mum and there's a child in our car, Kathleen-Angel better be alright", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

Im sorry Im sorry Im sorry Im sorry Im sorry", Cameron said.

"Better be", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

Chardonnay-Alesha pushed Cameron back down and got back into the car and Myra drove to the hospital so everyone could get checked over. After Myra insisted she was fine she sat with Mercedes who was still crying in a cubicle. Lindsey came in to check her over. Chardonnay-Alesha and Kathleen-Angel were discharged. Chardonnay-Alesha took Kathleen-Angel and they sat in the waiting area.

"You hungry", Chardonnay-Alesha asked.

"Yes", Kathleen-Angel replied.

Chardonnay-Alesha got up and Kathleen-Angel copied her, she then took Kathleen-Angel to the little shop and they looked at the sandwiches. After looking at them for a while Chardonnay-Alesha read them out.

"You can have cheese, ham, tuna, prawn, ham and cheese, egg, sausage and bacon, cheese and cucumber or chicken", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

"Cheese", Kathleen-Angel said.

"Ok", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

Chardonnay-Alesha brought two sandwiches, two packets of crisps and a chocolate bar. She sat with Kathleen-Angel and broke the kit kat in half. Kathleen-Angel got chocolate round her mouth, Chardonnay-Alesha laughed about it and wiped it away.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day Chardonnay-Alesha went to school and people stared at her, she sat next to Nico and other kids started to bully her over what she had done. At first she tried to ignore it but then it got to much.

"Why don't you try drinking yourself to death next time, try Chardonnay to go with your name Chardonnay-Alesha", One boy said.

The kids kept doing it to the point Chardonnay-Alesha got up and walked out with Carla, Nico, Peri and Tom watching. Chardonnay-Alesha sat outside the classroom crying. Nico got up and walked over to Nancy's desk with her work. Nancy marked it and Nico had got the questions right.

"Miss can I go see if Chardonnay-Alesha is ok", Nico asked.

"I suppose as your finished, yes", Nancy replied.

Nico walked outside and sat next to Chardonnay-Alesha who was crying. At first Nico didn't know weather to awkwardly hug Chardonnay-Alesha or just leave her. She held her hand in the end as that seemed the right thing to do. There was a long pause before anyone said anything. Patrick walked past and saw his granddaughter out of class with Chardonnay-Alesha.

"Bunking are we Nico", Patrick asked.

"No granddad, Chardonnay-Alesha is upset so miss said I cold come out and sit with her", Nico replied.

Patrick just walked off. Nico was glad and surprised he didn't ask any further. Nico looked at Chardonnay-Alesha as she wiped away her tears and then she just looked at herself feeling horrible.

"Why can't I be like you", Chardonnay-Alesha said..

"What, in and out of care homes", Nico asked.

"No your pretty and you have an amazing figure, all I am is fat and ugly", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

"No", Nico replied.

"I randomly hiccup at random times", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

"Everyone gets hiccups", Nico replied.

"Suppose", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

Nico and Chardonnay-Alesha got up and hugged.


	7. Chapter 7

Nico helped Chardonnay-Alesha realize that she is beautiful. They sat on a bench in the village and were talking to each other and making each other laugh.

"I missed you when you were in hospital", Nico said.

"I promise never to do that again", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

Nico and Chardonnay-Alesha hugged and then went to the chip shop and brought chips. Chardonnay-Alesha was now happy with herself. They went back to the McQueen house and had brought everything something. Nana was happy because she got a chip and an end of a sausage. Nana smiled.

"I'll eat my treat slowly", Nana said.

"Ok", Myra replied.

Nana took her time eating it. Everyone was now happy.


End file.
